Whisperings of Destiny
by BeMyHeart09
Summary: "We suddenly started as friends, in a strange way, we ended up finding ourselves in the other." One shots about the army, Chrom's struggles with the war, and his relationship developement with Sumia.


When the twilight reached its lowest point, and dusk started to mark its prescense, Sumia found the motivation to go for a flight in her pegasus, enjoying the sudden change of colors that the sky had to offer in the same time and place, every day.

Despite happening everyday, Sumia felt like she was beholding a scene that only took place in her most vivid and wildest dreams, a captivating pallete of ochre colors turning darker and darker with the minutes passing slowly, no single sound leaked from the so rigid camp were she resided temporarily, no people discussing battle plans and tactics, no swords sparring against each other, no cries of trainees being prepared for their next battle. She was alone, only to be accompanied by her pegasus and the sound of migrating flack of birds heading to the south, as the winter came by and slowly claimed the warm and calid sundown as his. It was only november, but you could feel the chilly starts of the winter in the air, from time to time.

Sumia thought then that, after this autumn, she could not bear another winter of war.

She had reached the top of a mountain, not as a high as the highest mount in Ylisse, but she knew that if she ever dared to hike this mountain in particular without a pair of wings assisting her, she would probably loose a good 30 minutes walking without taking a break. Sometimes, Sumia enjoyed the priviledges of owning a pegasus, and alongside, the skills of riding it without tripping and falling shamefully as she did every now and then with her clumsy steps.

The sun then was about to hide, and the stars came to show themselves to the glance of Sumia. People probably were already asking of her wereabouts, she thought, but she didn't care, at that specific time and place, she didn't care that there was a war going through, she didn't care that people all over the world were suffering as a result of this bloodshed, she didn't care if the whole army thought she was a clumsy, uncordinated woman, who depended on a pegasus to fight. She didn't care if she was dissapointed Chrom by leaving the army forever, if she ever did that, chosing a peaceful life instead of a life full of struggle and pain.

But she would start to care about those things again, as soon as she started heading back to the camp. She thought about Chrom's face, each expression he ever offered her, and Sumia wondered if he ever struggled the way she did with the events currently happening.

"Of course he does, he is the prince of Ylisse, right?"- She told her pergasus, who was restfully laying on the floor, not paying attention to Sumia's musings.

"How painful can it be, to watch your own kingdom shatter as the time passes by, having just one sword and a royal birth mark, and nothing else to mend and fix it up with?"

Her question was left in the air unanswered, for several minuted untill a sudden voice reached Sumia's ear.

"It feels awfull, but I have to cope for my people's sake and my own aswell."

She gasped in surprise and turned around, she found an exhausted and sweating chrom, probably from walking all the distance up to the mountains top.

"You were the last person I expected to find here, Sumia."

"I could say the same thing about you, Chrom"- Sumia smiled warmly.

"Is this the first time you come here?" Chrom approached her and made himself a sit, between the pegasus and Sumia.

"Yes, I just happened to find this at the right time. This has been the best sunset I've ever watched"- After hearing this, Chrom grinned with pride and took a deep breath.

"I was expecting you to say something like that, I found this place somewhile ago, while having a walk with no particular purpose. I just wanted to think, and I deffinetly ended up thinking a lot, after I found the top of this mountain in the right time, too." Chrom then turned his head to Sumia's, who was now watching at the stars without blinking, carefully listening to his telling. "I also ended up talking to myself. "

Sumia blushed, hesitant to answer, she remained quiet as she didn't know exactly what to say, it was obvious that Chrom heard up all her nonsense.

"I don't like seeing you fighting, Sumia. I've noticed how much you struggle, hoe much you worry." He just let words slip through his lips. The enviroment and scenario was perfect and fit for confessions. He just took the chance.

"But it is what it needs to be done, in order to save Ylisse from this madness."

"Sometimes I ask myself if it is worth all the conflict."

Sumia thought she heard wrong. Sumia almost tripped turning her head to Chrom. Sumia was startled, she found herself unable to digest that last statement.

"What are you Saying Chrom?"- She was almost yelling in shock -"You wouldn't give up now, would you? Not after everything, not after the way Regna Feroz has offered you their help, or after the shepherds restless effort on growing stronger, or after Exalt Emmeryn's..." she stopped right there, but Chrom had already deduced what was coming next, his sister's death mention came as a hard rib kick, he raimained quiet, staring at Sumia and analyzing each word she just said.

"What about me, Chrom? I know this is a bit out of place, specially because of my low rank, and my position against yours, but, after all, I've improved effortfully just for the peace of Ylisse, for my peace of mind, and for yours aswell." She made a brief pause, Chrom was still focusing on her. "I stopped tripping, I stopped reading fairy tail stories, I've stopped dreaming of a peacefull and carefree life, just for the sake of Ylisse. Please, do not give up on us, Chrom, I know the things your capable of doing, I've been a witness of your kindness, of leader nature, I know who you are. Do not give up on Ylisse."

Their was a small silence, where both remained still, staring at each other, not knowing what to say, and even though, they still felt at ease with each other, specially after unsaid thougts of Sumia came to the light.

"Sumia, you don't know how greatful i am to have you in my army. To have you around me."

Sumia blushed slightly, but smiled nontheless, feeling proud and fulfilled, she started to gain back her own encouragement of fighting and eventually ending this war.

"Let's head back, it's getting cold" Chrom was unsure if that was an invitation to riding the pegasus with her, a transparent glance from Sumia's part gave him assurance, he mounted in the pegasus right after her, and the pegasus started swinging its wings untill they were meters apart from the mountain spot.

"Hey Chrom"- Sumia almost whispered, she sounded soft and reserved.

"Yes Sumia?"

"Let's make this out secret spot. We'll be the only ones that know of the existence of that mountain top."

Sumia turned aroung, fearing that Chrom would take that as a joke, or a as a stupid silly idea. Instead, she met up with him smiling at her in agreement.


End file.
